


What's 'The Talk'?

by cruciomysoul



Series: Your Pulse is Mine. [8]
Category: DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Bluepulse, M/M, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bluepulse - Wally and Dick giving them 'The Talk'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's 'The Talk'?

**Author's Note:**

> Can be viewed as a sort of continuation from 'Are they... Are They Dating?!'

"Wally!" Bart's voice was loud, and Wally had less than half a second before arms were wrapped around his middle, intent on ~~crushing him to death~~ _hugging._

"Why'reyouhere? Youhardlyevercometothemountain- do you have a date with DickImeanNightwing! Nightwing! Doyou?!" From his place behind them, Nightwing chuckled softly, causing Bart to whirl around.

He hadn't even _noticed_ the black and blue bird when he first ran in.

"We do have a date," Nightwing conceded, "But not yet. We actually came here to talk to you... and Jaime."

"Huh? What? Why? Havewedonesomethingwrong? DidIdosomethingwrong? It's notJaime'sfault!"

"Calm down, kid," Wally spoke, kind of tersely to be honest. "And also let go of me." The arms around him vanished immediately and Bart took a few steps back. "You're not in any trouble," He added, "We just wanna talk."

Bart nodded, "O-kay. Jaime! There you are! Come on!" Jaime took his time walking into the room.

_The elders are looking as though they wish for trouble. Especially the eldest speedster. Perhaps we should eradicate them-_

"No!" Jaime hissed, hoping he wasn't in close enough hearing range. Judging by Dick's raised eyebrow, he probably was.

At his gesture, Jaime took a seat on the couch next to Bart.

"So why're we here?" He piped up, not being able to take the silence and half-glaring looks from Wally.

_Had_ he done something wrong?

Nightwing cleared his throat. "I don't really know how these sorts of things go... I mean, Batman tried, but he's Batman. It didn't go very well." To his left, Wally snorted.

_"Well?!_ It didn't go _'well'_?! It went horribly! I was aching for days!"

Dick shrugged, "It worked though, I mean he approved of you afterwards."

_"You are not doing that to Bart!"_ Wally's cry was indignant.

"Relax! I never said I was!"

"Uh... Do what, exactly?" Bart looked kind of scared to ask, and in hindsight, he probably shouldn't have.

Dick waved his hand in a non-committed gesture. He would ~~tell~~ _show_ him later.

Wally couldn't contain himself anymore.

"So how long have you two been dating?!" He blurt out, throwing another accusatory glare at Jaime.

Oh. So _that_ was what those looks were.

Bart squawked. Like, literally. 

"We'renotdating! Nope, no notatall! I havenoideawhereyougotthatimpression, okaybyecomeonJaimelet'sgo before-"

They were blocking his exist.

Bart shrunk back down in his seat, and Jaime squeezed the hand that had grabbed his in it's attempt to flee.

"It's okay, hermano." Jaime said quietly, before looking at Wally. "About 3 months."

Wally spluttered a little bit. That long?!

Dick look thoughtful, before he grabbed a chair from a nearby table and placed it on front of the two younger teens, sitting on it backwards.

Wally stayed standing, watching his boyfriend.

"Okay," Dick began, taking a pause. "So, you are two are growing boys. And growing boys... have hormones. Uh, kinks they need to sort out-"

" _Dude!_ " Wally cried, trying (and failing) to resist the urge to throw his hands into the air. "What are you _doing?!_ " Dick looked blankly at him,

"Giving them The Talk."

"But _WHY?!_ " Dick frowned,

"Somebody has to do it. And as Team Leaders, it's our duty to make sure they're conducting themselves in an appropriate way."

Wally shook his head, "I'm sure their parents have already given it to..." At both parties shaking their head, Wally trailed off.

What.

Bart, brilliant kid that he is, took that time to add his two-cents to the discussion.

"What's 'The Talk'?" Dick and Wally gaped, and Jaime buried his head in his hands.

His mother hadn't given him the talk because she _trusted_ him... And Bart's mother- well, she probably never got the chance.

Dick rounded onto Bart, going into full Nightwing mode.

"The Talk is serious. And we have to have it. Because if we don't, this relationship between the two of you can not continue." At that, Bart looked positively terrified.

"It's not that bad," Jaime assured him. At least, he didn't _think_ it was that bad.

In all honesty, he probably should have. Especially since Nightwing, who had received The Talk from Batman, was the one conducting it.

**Author's Note:**

> My mother's version of 'The Talk' to a 13 year old me was "I don't care what you do or if you're doing it now just promise you'll always use a condom."


End file.
